


Tongue Twister

by Mahotou



Category: TPoH - Fandom, The Property of Hate
Genre: Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahotou/pseuds/Mahotou
Summary: Hero teaches Assok a tongue twister while RGB suffers.





	Tongue Twister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiedyeflag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/gifts).

> Originally from tumblr, this prompt was given to me by tiedyeflag/tietoons: How about why RGB doesn’t wear socks? Or Hero teaching Assok a tongue twister? Or cooties? XD Man the possibilities are endless.  


##  **Tongue Twisters**

_(I imagine Assok just sitting on Hero’s head or shoulder while they walk behind RGB as they usually do.)_

**Hero**: Assok?

**Assok**: Ah?

**Hero**: Do you know about tongue twisters?

**Assok**: ton twee stir s?

_(**RGB**: omgplzno…)_

**Hero**: It’s like a sentence that’s really hard to say really fast.

**Assok**: har dos ay.

**Hero**: Mmmm… Oh! The owl one is fun. I like the owl one.

**Assok**: ? mmmm?

**Hero**: It goes like this! *carefully and slowly* Eleven owls licked… eleven little… liquorice… lollipops. 

**Assok**: eleh van ah wellz leekd… eh levan leetl… liko wish… loleep opps!

**Hero**: *giggles incessantly* Heeheehee!! Yea! like that! But faster! *tries it herself with some speed* Eleven ows licked lil… Eleven ows licked eleven little lick…lick… licquorish lollipops! 

**Assok**: i laik! hihihee! 

**Hero**: Think you can beat me? *excited*

**Assok**: fah stir? har dos ay! 

**Hero**: *excited* Try! Please Try! 

**Assok**: ai try tong twee stirs, fah stir! yeh? 

**Hero**: Haha! Yay! 

**Assok**: mmmm…. elven ows lik delevlen lee tlikwishl olypops!! 

**Hero**: AHAHAHAHAA! 

**RGB**: PLEASE KEEP UP. You’re falling behind, Hero! 

**Assok**: ahahahahAHAHahahaaa!! yew doo trai! PLEEZ! tink yew kan beet assok ‘nd heero? ahahahahahaaa!

**Hero**: OH yes yes! *Hero runs up to be right beside RGB since she was lagging behind from being distracted by her conversation with a sock.*

**RGB**: Don’t… try me…

_*Assok and Hero look at RGB curiously.* _

**Assok**: pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzz  
**Hero**: Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeee

**RGB**: I am a television! I don’t have a mouth! I cannot be tongue tied because I don’t _have_ one in the first place. 

**Assok**: pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzz-  
**Hero**: Pleaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssss-

**RGB**: Alright! alright! If it will make you two stop your incessant pestering then I’ll oblige! 

**Assok**: yah!

**Hero**: Yes!!

**RGB**: Before I change my mind, tell me the words again.

**Hero**: Okay! *carefully* Eleven owls licked… eleven little… liquorice… lollipops. 

**RGB**: *at an even pace* Eleven owls licked eleven little liquorice lollipops.

**Assok**: ooooh!

**Hero**: Faster! That’s not the right speed for a tongue twister!

**Assok**: yah! fah stir! *smiles*

**RGB**: You two test my patience. *sighs* Eleven-owls-licked-eleven-little-liquorice-lollipops. 

**Hero**: Again! *Hero’s eyes sparkle excitedly*

**RGB**: *groans* Eleven-owls-licked-eleven-little-liquorice-lollipops.

**Hero**: Three times fast!!

**RGB**: Eleven-owls-licked-eleven-little-liquorice-lollipops-eleven-owls-licked-eleven-little-liquorice-lollipops-eleven-owls-licked-eleven-little-liquorice-_LOLLIPOPS_!! Are we done!? I’m _literally _incapable of faltering because I don’t have a mouth! 

_*Hero and Assok just stare, smiling gleefully up at RGB as they walked, completely fascinated by his flawless ability with tongue twisters.*_

**RGB**: *heaves a small sigh*


End file.
